Southern Comfort
by College n Curls
Summary: In the south family comes first, regardless of wants and dreams the betterment of kin is first. Unfortunately the youngest son of the prestigious Uchiha family seems to disregard that memo is out to corrupt the Hyugaa pearl if its the last thing he does


_**CC Note**_**: Sooooo I love history and since there aren't any really good historical based sasuhina fanfics out there I thought I'd bring something to the table. Now this story takes place in the antebellum south where slavery has yet to be abolished but a war is being raged now that the south has seceded from the union. For every not American the North wins, just saying! I will be as historically accurate as possible but I make no promises on minute details! So enjoy and tell me what you think! Feedback is an author's best friend!**

**Disclaimer: I usually don't think that this needs to be said but I'm just going to throw it out there, I'm not racist in anyway and I'm black so please no flaming reviews regarding this, just saying. I'm in no way for slavery so don't send reviews talking about that either. Constructive critics only please!**

_**Sunday Service Is When I Count Hats**_

It was hot as and as humid as it could be in Savannah, Georgia and the tiny church full of people were trying desperately to cope with the stifling May heat. Women and men alike fanned themselves frantically with the flimsy paper fans the church had provided and children were falling asleep, too tired from the heat. The church's doors were left open in an optimistic hope to bring in a nonexistent breeze of cold air to cool off the sweaty congregation. Most of the people native to the area knew that simply opening a door wouldn't suffice, but to appease the naive visitors it was kept open. Georgians were just that polite.

This church was different than most churches around Savannah. Firstly, it was because only the rich and prosperous came to this church. Secondly, two of the richest families in all of Georgia attended service here. The Hyugaas were very noticeable by their signature white eyes and famous long hair. They owned a huge cotton plantation on the outskirts of Savannah that produced almost two fourths of Georgia's cotton. The Hyugaas didn't live on their plantation since the family had more of a taste for city life, but Hisashi Hyugaa made sure to visit at least three times a week to make sure everything was running smoothly. The Hyugaas lived in the middle of Savannah near the big square garden with their city mansion towering almost as tall as the trees. The house was beautiful and the envy of many housewives.

Next were the Uchihas who all had onyx eyes and persistent pale skin that even the Georgia sun couldn't tan. They owned a huge tobacco plantation that was also located on the outskirts of Savannah. They grew the best tobacco in all of Georgia and even some of the other states bought their tobacco from the Uchihas. The Uchiha's mansion was down the road from the Hyugaas and every year gave the Hyugaas a run for their money in the town's best home contest. Both families were rivals but on Sunday mornings, they would set aside their differences and come to Sunday service to receive the word of god.

The Hyugaas 'pride and joy', Hinata, was fanning herself daintily and trying to listen to the preacher's sermon. She was never into the church her family went to mainly because it was so stuffy and the preacher gave such boring sermons. From time to time, she would zone out. She'd think about the letters Neji would send her every week because honestly his tales of war were more compelling than the fire and brimstone her pastor was preaching. Neji was currently serving as a doctor in the war that was going on with the north. He told her about how hyped the Confederate soldiers were at the start of it but how sad they became as they saw their comrades die beside them.

He said that he couldn't stand to see so much death, but he had a duty to his people and he must fulfill this duty to his best extent. He ended off the letter saying that his commander, Robert E. Lee, was a great strategist and he was sure that they would win the next battle. In the meantime, they would just attack farmhouses for supplies. Hinata hoped that Neji wouldn't die in the cross fire. Hinata wasn't the only one who had a loved one in the war. She heard from one of her neighbors that the Itachi Uchiha had gone off against his father's wishes and joined the army as a Colonel Lieutenant for the opposing Northern army. Hinata glanced over at Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, who was sitting behind her with a blank expression on his face.

She knew that Sasuke wanted to enlist in the army as well, but since he might be the last son of Fugaku Uchiha he had to stay put. He owed it to his family. Hinata knew how he felt. She wanted to be a teacher, but being a Hyugaa made such a practice disgraceful. In the south, family was the most important thing. She was taught from a young age that blood was thicker than water. She always had a duty to her family first and everyone else came after. Hinata noticed Sasuke looking at her. She caught his gaze back. Her grandmother nudged her arm bit little to tell her that she should turn around and she blushed slightly at being caught. After five minutes of pure boredom, she felt a tap on her shoulder which was odd since everyone in her pew was paying attention to the preacher. Hinata slightly shook her head and looked back down at her bible. She noticed a torn piece of fan on the page she was currently on in the crevice of her bible. Hinata opened it and read:

_Let's have a little competition. I want to see who can count the most hats in the least amount of time. Begin as soon as you're done reading this._

Hinata turned slightly to notice a slight smirk creep unto Sasuke's face. She quickly began her counting. After 10 minutes, she had counted fifty-five hats. She wrote the number on the back of her fan and slyly fanned herself so he could see her number. She felt another tap on her shoulder and a note floated into her bible. It said fifty-six and that was when she realized that she _herself_ was wearing a hat. This made her feel more than a little silly, how could she forget that she had a hat on her own head? The youngest Uchiha probably thought she was dumb as a door knocker now! Hinata didn't turn around for the rest of service. When the sweltering Sunday service finally ended at three everyone milled outside to mingle and gossip. Hinata watched the children play in the Georgia clay and giggle mischievously amongst themselves as their mothers fussed over their dirty clothing. Hinata was enjoying herself until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to meet Sasuke Uchiha looking at her blankly.

"Y-y-yes, Mista Uchiha?" Hinata asked curiously yet politely.

"Mister Jefferson would like for ya'll to spend Sunday dinner with us." Sasuke said.

"We would like that very much," came the sound of Hisashi Hyugaa's gruff voice as he laid his hands possesively on his daughter's petite shoulders. "You be sure to tell him that, boy."

"Yessir." Sasuke said and walked away.

When he was far enough away he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Hinata, I don't want you associating with him. He's an Uchiha, and Uchiha's are good folk but I ain't trustin that particular boy. He may end up like his brother. Ain't nothin worse than kin turning on kin." Hisashi shook his head solemnly at the thought before leaving.

Hinata felt like her father was talking about more than Itachi Uchiha running away to join the Yanks. Hinata stood around aimlessly for another five minutes before walking towards the Uchiha's for Sunday dinner. This was going to be one interesting Sunday dinner.

_**CC Note**_**: soooooo what did you guys think? Hit or miss? Tell me what you think in the reviews and if you have questions or constructive comments I'll be sure to respond back to you!**


End file.
